please dont leave songfic
by Hinata fan13
Summary: sasu x saku fanfic takes place before sasuke leaves the leaf village. The song is "the ghost of you" by My Chemical Romance.


Please Don't Leave (songfic)

Sasuke Uchiha stood at the gate of the Leaf Village, gazing up at the full moon above; his only motive for leaving was revenge. His only reason was power. That's all he needed to know in life. Anything else that crossed his path would be a distraction and nothing more. As he took his first few steps towards the gate he saw Sakura Haruno, his teammate—no—his ex-teammate.

"Sasuke…I know why you're here. It's because of Itachi, right?" Sakura spoke quietly, struggling to keep her emotions inside, but she could already feel the tears in her eyes.

He was silent.

"Sasuke…I…I won't let you leave!"

"This doesn't concern you." He replied, keeping his gaze on the moon.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

"It concerns me because I'm your friend! Your teammate!" She cried, "If you take one more step forward, I'll scream for help—

The last thing she felt was a swift punch to the back of her head. Sasuke whispered in her ear a faint "Thank you." The only words left she could muster were, "…Sasuke…." before falling unconscious on the ground below.

Sasuke turned to face her. He never realized how deeply she cared until now, and even then, it wouldn't make him turn back. Nothing would. Nothing could. Nothing ever will. Before he left though, he had wondered why he said 'thank you'. _Maybe_…he thought, _I wanted her to be grateful for trying…_

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

Sasuke walked out, down the long treacherous path leading towards the Sound Village, where he would soon obtain his power…from the legendary Sannin Orochimaru.

Naruto awoke the next day and headed outside. Even if the weather wasn't the best, he wanted to visit Sakura. He was concerned because both Sasuke and her weren't at Kakashi's training session. As he walked, it began to rain. But that didn't bother him; he liked the rain, it was refreshing. As he walked closer a nearby bench, he gasped when he saw Sakura lying there.

"Is she ok? Is she sleeping?" Naruto stupidly asked himself out loud as he tried to wake her up. "Hey… Sakura? Hellooooo? Wake up sleepyhead!"

Sakura awoke with a start, and when she was Naruto, she almost started crying again. "N-Naruto…Sasuke's g-gone!" She stammered through her tears.

"What!" He growled angrily more to himself than to her. Where did he go?

"I don't know…"

_Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever..._

Naruto ran off. He had to find Sasuke! Why would he leave—and then it hit him. Orochimaru. He then remembered his encounter with him during the chunin exams…

"_All you want is power. I can see it in your eyes. You want to surpass him, don't you? Your older brother Itachi Uchiha!" Orochimaru sneered as he swallowed the scroll._

"_SHUT UP!" Sasuke shrieked as he attacked close range. Orochimaru seized the opportunity and bit his neck, leaving behind the curse seal._

"_You'll seek me out eventually…if you can survive…hehheheheh" Orochimaru snickered as he disappeared into the ground._

"Sasuke…this time…I'm not being an idiot…you are!" Naruto yelled out loud again as he sprinted off towards the Sound Village.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

Sasuke kept walking, until he spotted a deep valley below. _Perfect spot to rest_ He thought as he sat near the edge, looking down at the waterfall below. His thoughts somehow began recalling the dark memories of the Uchiha massacre.

"_Why! Why did you do this!" Sasuke screamed._

"_Simple. I wanted to test my limits." Itachi answered calmly, watching Sasuke lose his mind._

"_You murdered our whole clan just to test your strength! You're INSANE!" Sasuke screamed as he ran towards him, with a shuriken in his hand. _

_The next thing he knew, a kunai whizzed past his shoulder. When he felt blood trickle down his arm, he ran. "Don't kill me! I don't want to die!"_

_Itachi reappeared right in front of him. His last words for now were, "Foolish little brother. I will not kill you. You are not worth killing. As you grow older, hate me. The more hate you have, the stronger you'll become. Only fight me when your hate is strong enough._

"D*amn you Itachi!" Sasuke yelled to the sky above. Perhaps hoping Itachi might hear him…

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?_

Naruto, after what felt like miles and miles of running, finally confronted Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Naruto called out to his former teammate. "Why are you doing this! Orochimaru won't help you, he'll use you—

"I don't care. As long as I get power, I'm satisfied." Sasuke retorted, staring at Naruto with cold eyes. Naruto could only scowl, feeling the rage of the nine-tailed fox sneak up inside him.

"I don't care what you say! I'm bringing you back to the Leaf Village, even if I have to break your arms and legs!" Naruto could feel more anger rise within him. His eyes turned crimson and his body began to turn into the figure of a fox. The bright red chakra took over, waiting for a fight.

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

Sasuke barely had time to think before Naruto's fox-claw came crashing down above him, knocking him underwater. He managed to dodge most of his attacks, but he couldn't help but think to himself. _What the hell IS that?_

Suddenly, Naruto's tail whipped him into one of the stone walls of the valley, crumbling all around him. Sasuke then decided that Naruto had too much power. He needed to settle the score. He let the Curse Mark take over, just this once. His entire complexion soon changed. Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke's skin had turned grey, his eyes turned yellowish-black and gigantic hand-like wings sprouted from his back.

Naruto could only attempt to block now as Sasuke tossed him around aimlessly until he crashed into the water below…

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

Naruto attempted to stand. Their chakra was diminishing fast. He knew he had to settle this now; otherwise Sasuke will never come back. He focused all the chakra to his palm; the red spirals whirled around quickly around it. _It isn't his Rasengan._ He thought,it was the fox's.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's next move, and concluded the same thing. He has to finish this now. Sasuke focused all the remaining chakra he had to the palm of his hand. The Chidori was black instead of it's usual blue. Just like Naruto, the power wasn't his own. He had Orochimaru's help just as Naruto had the fox.

They both sprung into the air and collided. As they collided, they recalled their childhood memories…

"_You don't have to be alone." Naruto said to a weeping Sasuke, as they stared into a pond in front of them._

"_How can you understand me…you'll never understand. You were always alone. You never had family. You can't understand me!" Sasuke continued to bawl. _

_Naruto sat next to him and smiled. "Maybe I can't understand. But I can be your friend."_

_Sasuke smiled and shook his hand, then they got up and went separate ways. They both knew they were friends. But why did it have to end…?_

The pressure from their collision was too strong. They were both sent flying across the Valley. In the end, Naruto laid flat on his back, his eyes nearly closing. Sasuke leaned over him.

"Naruto….thank you." Sasuke whispered, just as he had done to Sakura. He wanted to thank his teammates, one last time, for showing that they cared, instead of just letting him walk away.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered faintly, "Please don't leave…"

But Sasuke was already walking away, down a miserable path he knew he wouldn't regret. He clutched his shoulder painfully as he walked in the pouring rain, swearing to kill Itachi Uchiha, swearing to obtain that power, and swearing to never return to the Leaf Village.


End file.
